


Say Uncle

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spit As Lube, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: Dante's had his fair share of nefarious exploits throughout his life, but he never expected to get pinned to a crumbling wall by his repressed nephew. It could be worse, but he's frankly too old to be taking absolutely anything without the assistance of copious amounts of lubricant.





	Say Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this forever ago for a friend and I'm only just now posting it because I'm trash like that. Beta? Still haven't heard of her. Maybe one day.

Dante has had his fair share of predicaments throughout his wildcard of a life. He’s fucked – and gotten fucked – by some questionable things back in the day. It’s all part of the job, really. After an accidental rumble with a wandering demon here, a hate-fuck there, most of them fashioned into weapons soon after… He won’t say it gets old, per se, keeping him on his toes and whatnot, but pushing his fourth decade on this Earth has made him reevaluate how he gets his jollies off.

Settling down isn’t and will probably never be on the plate. So long as he breathes, Dante’s job will come first and everything else will just have to deal with it. He figures there could eventually be somebody who wouldn’t mind his near continuous absence (or sloppy, crude, unkempt ways), but until then, his hand gets the job done just fine.

“What’s keeping you?” 

Dante tucks Ebony and Ivory back into their holsters and adjusts his coat, jerking his head for Nero to follow. “Let’s get out of here before we get jumped on. Again.”

Nero jogs to catch up to him, sheathing his sword in the process. “We wouldn’t have gotten ambushed if you weren’t distracted. The hell’s up with you?”

“Gee, I gotta do everything around these parts,” Dante mock mutters. “Keep an eye out, kill the demons, save the kid—”

“Hey! I was the one who saved your ass.”

“—make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid. I don’t get paid enough for this.”

Nero walks on ahead and turns around, opting to walk backwards in order to fix Dante with what he thinks is a menacing scowl. Dante just thinks it’s kind of cute how Nero bristle like a cat who’s gotten his milk taken away. In fact, it’s too cute, which brings Dante right back to the reason why he was distracted in the first place.

Maybe it’s his cockiness, or the way Nero has gotten mouthy over the years. His quicksilver tongue never fails to kick up some sort of amusement in Dante. It boggles him just how endeared to Nero he’s become. Endeared and nothing else, he tells himself, trampling any and all other stray thoughts.

“Say it and I’ll sock you. Don’t fucking tempt me,” Nero says, pointing a finger at Dante’s face.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit.”

Dante can’t help but smirk, that nagging little voice in his head practically begging him to rile Nero up for the sake of a laugh. Family is as family does, and bugging Nero is just a part of it. “No, really. No idea what you mean.”

“Dante.”

“Kid? Frosted Flake? What was it Nico called you, again…? Oh, yeah. Little bitch?” Dante sounds off, keeping count with his fingers. “No, nope, I get it now. Dead weigh—”

He isn’t given the time of day to finish the word, let alone react to the incoming blow of Nero’s Devil Bringer right to the face. 

The impact knocks him on his ass, back slamming into a crumbling brick wall.

Dante reels for half a second as the dust settles, blinking rapidly as dirt and particles of what was probably some unfortunate civilian stick to his eyeballs. “Getting real tired of being bitch-slapped like this,” he groans. Hurts like a motherfucker, and that’s saying something given how hard he's been hit by most of the baddies he takes on.

“Told you so,” Nero says, biting back a self-satisfied grin as he towers over Dante, his fist smacking his open palm in what looks like a threat with no real meaning behind it. “You sure got a lot of nerve to still be calling me that.”

“Call ‘em like I see ‘em.” The remark earns Dante a punch with Nero’s human hand, but all he does is laugh despite the sting.

Nero’s newly sprouted phantom limbs are something to behold, especially when they claw into Dante's shoulders, pinning him in place. A definite improvement to his past abilities, it’s impressive to see how useful they can be when utilized correctly. They’re also pretty to look at, Dante concedes. The blue glow often accentuates Nero’s clothes and casts shadows along his face, highlighting the sharp edges of it and reminding Dante that good looks run in the family.

“Why the fuck do you think this is funny, huh? I’ve saved your skin more times than I can count! I keep putting shit on hold just to make sure you make it home in one piece, and you still got the balls to call me dead weight?”

“Calm down, kid. I’m just messing with you.”

“Like hell you are,” Nero snarls, keeping Dante fixed to the wall without effort. “Take it back.”

Dante’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. “Very mature. I’d clap but you’re kinda crushing my arms, so, I won’t.”

“I’m not _joking_.”

The grip tightens, but Dante refuses to give. “If you’re waiting for me to say ‘uncle’, you got another thing coming.”

“The only thing I’m waiting for is an apology.” Nero’s claws dig into Dante’s shoulders deep enough to draw blood.

Dante’s face twitches from the discomfort as he tries to wiggle himself free without drawing a weapon on his own nephew, but Nero isn’t budging. Nero stalks closer as he presses Dante harder against the ground, fists clenched and ready to land another blow if he needs to.

Whatever Nero is trying to prove borders on the annoying given Dante knows full well he can hold his own in the thick of battle. They’ve talked about it before, more or less, after that first failed stint with Urizen. The conversation had been a civilized one, too, which makes this encounter a little bewildering.

“You should say whatever it is you’re really thinking, Nero.”

Nero narrows his eyes and pauses his approach, but his chest rises and falls as if he’s just run a marathon despite the small fry they've been taking on. He clenches his jaw, and the gesture is enough to nudge Dante towards a conclusion. 

That’s the face of someone who is more troubled than angry; someone who doesn’t like the taste of an unfortunate truth on their tongue.

Unsure as to why he does it, maybe because he’s been thinking something along the same lines, Dante drops his sights to Nero’s crotch.

_Ah._

“Oh, I see what’s going on here.”

“Shut up.”

“Is it ‘cause you're into older men, or—?” The question gets cut off by a demonic hand wrapping tightly around his throat, immediately cutting all words and most of his air supply in a split second. Dante’s fingers nearly bleed as he claws the concrete beneath him, almost every ounce of his blood pooling hotly below his belt.

It’s been so damn long since the last time he saw any sort of action of this kind, longer still since anyone has touched his neck in any fashion. Luckily for Dante, he has no shame or inhibitions when it comes to getting his rocks off. He briefly considers thinking things through considering the nature of their relationship, but judging by the way Nero looks at him, that won’t be a problem.

“Once,” Nero says snappily, easing his hold on Dante’s neck. “Just once. I just wanna get it out of my fucking system already.”

Dante sucks in a breath and with it comes the heady smell of whatever the hell that is. The translucent light of Nero’s Devil Bringer, despite solid to the touch, seems to waft through the air like a demonic aphrodisiac. Dante’s not sure how that works, but fuck is it working, and in a rather unfortunate way. The urge to _submit_ lands like a blow to the gut and he tries his damndest to withstand it.

That doesn’t stop him from reaching down and fondling the bulge at the front of his pants.

Nero watches with a look that borders on feral, allowing Dante to do as he pleases.

“Nobody,” Dante says, voice a little rough from having his vocal chords nearly crushed, “and I mean nobody,” wrapping a hand around the limb still digging into his arm, he easily pries it away and successfully manages to get on his knees, “fucks me just once.” He reaches for the belt loops on Nero’s jeans and pulls him forward, his available hand working down the zip without hesitation. “Unless I say so.”

Wide eyed and slack jawed, Nero stands there with twitching fingers as Dante deftly pulls him free of his pants. He nuzzles the underside of Nero’s hard cock, filling his lungs with the musky scent of him. Dante rests his top teeth against the slick tip of it, reciprocating the threatening aura Nero was exuding moments ago, but a hand in his hair stops him from doing anything they’ll both regret.

Nero yanks hard, and Dante’s breath hitches loud enough to be heard in the otherwise deathly silent street. 

“Someone’s gonna hear you,” Nero says, but it’s less a warning and more of a come-on. “Keep being loud and demons are bound to get the jump on us.”

“Guess it’s your job to shut me up.” Dante seals his lips around the cockhead and sucks, ripping a shocked moan from deep within Nero’s throat. “How ever are you gonna pull that off?”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Dante grins as he shifts his weight on his knees, making himself as comfortable as possible with rubble digging into them. It isn’t that much of an issue considering Nero will most likely not last very long, but still, good head requires more than just a talented mouth and excellent control of one’s gag reflex.

Resting his hands where thigh meets ass, Dante uses the hold as leverage to pull Nero closer as he tips forward with an open mouth and a relaxed throat. He swallows him down with practiced ease, but it has been a very long time. Dante can’t help but gag a bit, spit dribbling from his mouth and down his chin as he pulls off Nero but quickly goes in again, this time better angling the meat in his mouth.

Sweeping his hair back, Dante looks up at Nero to find him staring with a glassy-eyed look that says he’s slinking ever closer to the edge. Mouth too busy to offer a quip or a smirk, Dante winks at him and finds the hint of color creeping across his cheeks rather cute, all things considered. He eventually eases off the sucking and lets Nero take over, using his grip on Dante’s hair to control the pace.

Nero gets too excited, however, becoming a little too forceful and pressing Dante’s face flush against his crotch, nose nestled in wiry silver hair. Dante gags again, this time due to Nero bucking his hips into the wet heat of his mouth, too far gone to remember that, demon or not, he still needs to breathe. But Nero is nearly doubled over now, both hands digging into Dante’s scalp as he fucks his face with abandon, his disgruntled little grunts getting higher, less controlled. His body trembles, and Dante braces himself for it.

Nero shoots his seed deep in the back of Dante’s throat with a cut-off moan, legs quivering and holding him up only due to Dante’s crushing grip on them.

For a heartbeat neither moves until Nero finally regains some function in that brain of his, pulling out of Dante’s mouth to give the man a moment of respite. Dante coughs overdramatically, intentionally allowing cum and saliva to drip out of the corner of his mouth. 

Were he any younger he’s sure he would have creamed his pants, but as it is he drops a hand back to his aching bulge and palms himself. Dante expects nothing in return for what has no doubt been the blow of Nero’s life. After all, it is part of their nature, their demonic nature, to _take take take_ and give nothing back.

Nero clears his throat as he struggles to ease his breathing. He takes hold of his own slick cock and drags it across Dante’s stubbled face, marking him up, dragging his mushroom-shaped cockhead along the seam of his lips. “ _Cocksucker_.”

“Dead weight.”

The flare of his nostrils is all the warning Dante gets before he’s being jerked around by a pair of overpowered hand-wing things, and slammed face first into the brick wall he had previously collided with. His pained groan morphs into a laugh when Nero uses his actual hands to grab Dante by the hips, red coat and all, and roughly positions him how he wants him.

It’s not at all comfortable, face rubbing against crumbling brick and back bent at a deep enough angle to present Nero with his goods. The Devil Bringer has Dante’s arms outstretched and pinned to the wall, reminiscent of a profane crucifixion. He locks his knees to prevent his legs from buckling, but even those sway when Nero reaches around him to undo his belt and yank down his pants until they pool around the top of his boots.

Next comes the sound of a weapon being brandished and Dante expects the usual impalement, but rather he’s eased off the wall just enough for Red Queen to be leaned against it, and then he’s immediately shoved back. The sword’s hilt digs into the side of his face, neck, and part of his chest.

“Keep an eye on her for me, yeah?”

Dante scoffs. “You’ll blow your load faster than you can grab her if anything shows up.”

“Then it’s best if you keep real quiet.”

“That’s physically impossible and you know it.”

Nero adjusts the coat so that it’s to one side, exposing Dante’s ass to him. His first instinct is to smack it, causing Dante to hum pleasantly and tauntingly wiggle his hips. The phantom limbs squeeze Dante’s arms harder, but by this point that pain is the least unpleasant.

Warms fingertips ghost across the bare skin of Dante’s hips, raising goosebumps across his skin and earning Nero an involuntary shiver. The touch changes to that of a single finger that briefly leaves and then returns, this time slightly wet and cooler, dragging across the expanse of his ass. It slips between the cheeks and Dante’s back immediately stiffens.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second, kid.”

Nero freezes. “What?”

“Nothing’s going inside of me without lube. Common fucking sense.”

“I don’t— Are you serious? _This_ is the deal breaker? Who the fuck just carries a damn bottle of lube around?”

“Considering you fully intended to drag us all the way out to the center of the city, the least you could’ve done was prep for the occasion.”

“I didn’t think we’d get this far, okay? Jeez.” Nero seems to hesitate behind him, his feet shuffling around. “Your thoughts on spit.”

Dante cranes his head around as best he can to squint in Nero’s general direction. “That I have at least some level of self-respect when it comes to getting fucked on a deserted avenue in the middle of a demon-infested city.”

“Point taken.”

Impatient, Dante debates his options. He’s come this far, there’s no way he’s getting back to the van blue-balled by a kid almost half his age. His nephew, no less. Granted, he’s done far worse than take a cock without lube before. While not his favorite, it is possible, given the rapid rate of his healing. Still, he’s too old for this kind of shit.

“Fingers,” Dante says. “Fingers first.”

To his surprise, a finger is presented to him. “Your ass,” Nero says, slipping it between Dante’s lips, “better get that nice and wet.”

Dante smirks around a finger that suddenly becomes two, and then three, as Nero almost drapes himself across his back. The length of his cock rubs enticingly between Dante’s thighs, occasionally snagging behind his balls and bobbing as Dante tries to get as comfortable as possible with Nero’s weight on top of him.

The fingers leave his mouth and quickly find the tight ring of muscle that already clenches and unclenches with the need to be stuffed full. Nero wastes no time, pushing a single finger in to the first knuckle before pausing.

Dante hisses and then immediately moans, his back arching even further at the sensation. He can’t recall when the last time he did this was, be it with man or woman or demon, but he suddenly and very acutely remembers why he enjoys it so fervently. He may be a cocksucker, but he definitely prefers getting his ass fucked raw.

Another finger joins and the burn is sharp, dull, and then gone, leaving behind only the satisfying sensation of being deliciously full. But not full enough. “Hurry it up, kid.”

“Got a hot date to get to?” Nero pulls both fingers out, only to spit on his hand and insert three at once.

Dante bites his bottom lip, hips lifting in a silent request for more. He’s not ready, but he’s definitely ready to take Nero’s cock, lube or not. His cock, his sword, his fucking gun – anything, Dante doesn’t care. All he wants is to be filled to bursting, to feel the ache and the momentary irrational fear of being ripped apart until he’s flooded with cum.

“Fuck me,” Dante says, and it’s a command Nero finds himself unable to disobey.

Aligning his cock with Dante’s hole, Nero digs his nails into the soft meat of Dante’s hips and slowly, ever slowly, pushes himself in. Not by choice, but purely due to lack of slick.

Dante’s head lolls back, eyes vaguely hazy as the intense burning and the sudden need to escape swiftly overtakes him, until Nero fully seats himself.

His body radiates inhuman heat, melting his muscles into a sense of compliance that would have vaguely alarmed Dante were it not for the mind-numbing pleasure ravaging his insides. Something invisible pulls at his stomach, tugs at his balls even, demanding he submit to the young man mounting him like an animal.

And he is an animal. Nero doesn’t wait for any form of adjustment, going right to town as he plows Dante’s ass over and over with the strength of a man possessed. His nails dig deep and draw blood, the slap of skin on skin lewd and loud, but not as loud as Dante.

Nero shushes him, even tries to cover his mouth with his hand only to get bit by sharp teeth.

“Fuck, Dante. Someone’s gonna— _fuck_ … Someone’s gonna fucking hear us, you ass.”

Dante laughs, just as loud and deliberate, adrenaline taking over and calling the shots. “If you wanna shut me up,” Dante says, widening the stance of his feet to better accommodate Nero, “you’re gonna have to fuck me till I’m mute, baby.”

It’s less of a challenge and more of an actual fact, but Nero takes it as such. His Devil Bringer tugs Dante in opposite directions, spreading him thinner and shoving him closer to the brick wall. Nero pushes up against him until they’re both more or less standing now, and something about the position hits the button Dante had been waiting for.

The string of profanity that bursts out of him is accompanied by both a moan and a raspy laugh, meant to edge Nero on but speaking more to the unraveling spool in Dante’s body. Like this, he can’t really touch, he can’t move, can’t even look at Nero’s pretty little face he so desperately wants to see ruined and covered in cum. All Dante can do is take it and beg shamelessly for more, for Nero to fuck him harder, faster, more like a demon than a human.

And Nero _delivers_.

A hand on the back of Dante’s neck, Nero leans back just enough to better angle his hips, slamming into Dante’s plump ass over and over again until finally, _finally_ , Dante goes quiet.

Nero catches on with enough time to wrap his hand around Dante’s neglected cock and jerk him off, quick and erratic, without finesse or skill, just absolute primal fucking that threatens to ruin his humanity.

He growls when Dante whimpers, his body pulling tight against the hold keeping him against the wall, and Nero laughs. Sharp, almost cruel, he hisses into Dante’s ear: “who’s the dead weight, now?”

The sound that rips out of Dante nearly trips Nero’s pace, thinking it came from elsewhere, but not at all. The power that always lingers just beneath the surface comes dangerously close to triggering, the same surge of demonic ecstasy tugging at every fiber in Dante’s human body until all that remains is a pinprick of sublime heat, building, building, building as Nero grips his shoulder and somehow fucks him even harder.

Nero’s teeth on the column of his sweaty neck is what finally breaks him, sending him crashing over the edge with another inhuman sound that rocks the rubble around them.

Dante cums long and hard, his seed splattering against the wall and over Red Queen as Nero strokes his cock through it, his fist tight and focusing on the tip until finally, it stops.

Dante nearly collapses when the phantom limbs vanish, leaving only Nero to hold him up as his legs tremble from pure pleasure. Nero, who’s whispering incoherently into Dante’s ear. Maybe they’re words of praise, maybe they’re curses, Dante can’t tell and he really doesn’t care, because the kid really did pull through and blew his fucking mind.

“Yeah, come deep inside me, Nero,” Dante mumbles, and it’s apparently enough. He feels it before he hears it, the hot shot of seed filling up his insides as Nero finally stills, a soft little mewl escaping him as he wraps his arms around Dante’s torso and buries his face against his shoulder.

The state of the world around him briefly feels unreal – mostly due to having someone embracing him in a way that is almost intimate. Nero’s breaths are rapid and hot against his skin, his hands roaming down his chest until they reach the hem of his shirt, and then they slip under and upward, weathered gloves a sensation Dante finds enjoyable.

“We need to move,” Dante says, twisting away from Nero’s hold when he feels they’ve wasted enough time. The feeling of emptiness when Nero slips out coupled with his spunk oozing out of Dante’s body is unpleasant, to say the least. There’s still about a dozen blocks they have to scout, and another dozen towards the van. He figures he could give Nico a call at the next functioning phone booth, but, “why the long face?”

Nero snaps out of whatever reverie he had slipped into, lightly smacking his cheek and slipping into a cocky little smirk. “None of your damn business,” he says, tucking himself back into his pants with the swagger of a kid who’s taken down a demon king. “Come on, old man. We got a gig to wrap up.”

Dante scoffs as he mirrors Nero, sucking up the fact that his nethers will be a mess until he gets back. Belt securely buckled and coat back to its original, crumpled state, he does a quick pat-down of his person to make sure all his weapons are still where they need to be. Satisfied, he stretches out his arms and flexes his neck, feeling stiff all over.

“Could’ve gotten it done a lot quicker if someone hadn’t been thinking with his dick,” Dante says, turning on his heels and heading back the way they came. “Let’s blow this joint.”

Nero seems to be having a hard time figuring out how to clean his sword, let alone how to take it given Dante’s mess is still smeared all over it. “How—”

“Just use your coat.”

“That’s disgusting. There’s nowhere to wash it when we get back.”

Dante shrugs and is about to shoot him a witty reply when something catches his attention. He hears them shuffling just on the other side of a collapsed building, and it isn’t long until tattered black cloaks and rusty scythes come staggering into view. “We got company.”

Whatever trace of blissful mirth clinging to the edges of Nero’s face vanishes, making way for that pinched look of violent concentration he often sports when assessing the enemy. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Nero grabs Red Queen’s hilt without hesitation and swings it onto his back, revving it as he follows close on Dante’s heels. “Let’s rock!”

Dante stops his advance, swinging his head towards Nero with an impassive look. “Seriously?”

“What? It’s not like you patented it.”

“Maybe I should since some people don’t understand the concept of originality.”

Nero laughs and shakes his head, charging ahead and whipping Blue Rose from inside his coat. He fires a warning shot, drawing the demons’ attention. “Let’s go! I ain’t got all day.”

Rolling his eyes but unable to fight the tug of a smile on his features, Dante draws his twin pistols and dives into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on **[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/shotgunsinlace)** or **[TUMBLR](https://spardaliciously.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
